SU MAS OSCURO DESEO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Hace años que Draco tiene una fantasía con Harry Potter que considera como su más oscuro deseo. Un montón de ropa vieja y el espíritu navideño de Harry harán realidad  ese velado anhelo.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Rowling. La trama es mía.

REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS MUY, MUY ATRASADO PARA EIRE. ¡FELICIDADES, CARIÑO! 

**SU MÁS OSCURO DESEO**

Solamente a Hermione se le podía haber ocurrido guardar esa ropa junto con un montón de cosas más que criaban polvo en el desván de su casa. Recuerdos de su periplo por Gran Bretaña mientras huían de Voldemort, de los mortífagos y de los carroñeros. Tanto Ron como él se habían negado rotundamente a ir de acampada en la vieja tienda por los mismos lugares en que lo hicieron diez años atrás. ¿Qué tenían de entrañable el hambre o el frío que pasaron, el miedo o las desavenencias entre ellos? Hermione estaba loca si creía que en esta ocasión iba a poder convencerlos a Ron y a él de semejante desatino. Había abandonado el hogar de sus amigos dejándoles en medio de una acalorada discusión. La mirada de Ron antes de irse le advirtió que iba a cobrarse con creces aquella cobarde huída. Pero Harry lo tenía muy claro. Quería mucho a Hermione, pero era Ron quien se había casado con ella. Era a él a quien le correspondía discutir con su mujer. Harry ya tenía cubierta esa parte de su vida con sus propias discusiones domésticas, muchas gracias.

Caminó el trecho que separaba su casa de la de sus amigos, en el Valle de Godric. A pesar de ser un pueblo muggle, tenía una gran historia mágica. Durante unos mil años había sido el hogar de notables magos y brujas. Era famoso por ser el lugar de nacimiento de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. Y también tristemente célebre por la visita de Lord Voldemort en 1981 al hogar de los Potter. Un buen número de magos y brujas se había trasladado allí después de la guerra. El centro del pueblo no había sufrido grandes cambios desde la época en que los padres de Harry se instalaron allí: la misma oficina de correos, la vieja taberna y la iglesia con el cementerio en la parte de atrás. El monumento conmemorativo de la primera guerra seguía en el centro de la plaza, que solo para los magos se transformaba en la estatua de la familia Potter. Toda la parte nueva se había construido en los últimos diez años, en el campo abierto que se extendía a partir de las poco más de docena de casas que formaban el núcleo del Valle de Godric. Se había urbanizado y convertido en un tranquilo barrio residencial que disfrutaba al mismo tiempo de la naturaleza rural de la zona. Todas las casas eran _cottages, _las típicas casitas de campo inglesas, rodeadas de jardines en los que abundaban los arces, abedules o sorbus; setos de tejos y macizos de rosas, dalias, peonías, lavandas, azaleas o lirios barbados. Un remanso de tranquilidad después de los años difíciles.

Harry subió un poco más las solapas de su abrigo, mientras sus botas se hundían ligeramente en la nieve. No había nevado durante todo el día pero probablemente lo haría esa noche. Podría haberse aparecido en su propia casa o haber utilizado la chimenea del hogar de Ron y Hermione. Pero un poco de nieve no iba a privarle del placer de pasear, de respirar aquella paz que rodeaba el lugar que había elegido para vivir. Eran poco más de las seis de la tarde y el sol se había puesto ya. El aire era helado y Harry podía sentir como su nariz enrojecía de frío. No le importaba; disfrutaría todavía más del calor de su propio hogar cuando llegara a él. Cinco minutos después se detenía delante de la cancela de madera que daba paso al jardín delantero de su casa, dándose unos momentos para contemplar el edificio que se alzaba ante él. A través de una de las grandes ventanas que daban a la sala, Harry podía ver el tintineo de las luces multicolores del árbol navideño que él y Draco habían adornado la tarde anterior. Una sensación cálida le llenó el pecho. Al día siguiente sería Nochebuena.

Abrió la cancela y cruzó a toda prisa el camino de entrada, mientras su aliento esparcía pequeñas nubes de vapor al frío aire del anochecer. Subió los cuatro escalones que le separaban de la puerta y, cuando la abrió, una ola de calor le golpeó agradablemente el rostro. Dejó descuidadamente en el suelo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se deshizo del gorro, la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo, dejándolo todo en el perchero del pequeño vestíbulo. Otro abrigo, éste de color negro, de corte elegante y clásico, junto con una bufanda gris perla, se encontraban ya colgados en él. Draco estaba en casa.

—Has llegado temprano —saludó alegremente al entrar en la sala de estar.

Draco no solía llegar nunca antes de las seis. Pero hoy estaba de pie frente al alegre fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, con una copa de oporto en la mano. Su platinado cabello captaba todos los destellos que las llamas desprendían, confiriéndole un extraño tono anaranjado. El afilado y reservado rostro perdió toda su formalidad, adquiriendo una expresión relajada cuando los hermosos ojos grises se posaron en Harry y sonrieron junto con sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo, a Harry seguía sorprendiéndole que Draco fuera capaz de sonreír de esa forma tan abierta y sincera. Si bien era cierto que muy pocas personas, aparte de él, podían ver esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, sus labios eran solo suyos. Harry había aprendido muchas cosas de ellos. Que podían hacerle tocar el cielo cuando le besaban, como en ese preciso momento, o cabrearle hasta el infinito cuando eran palabras afiladas las que escapaban de ellos; sabía que cuando se convertían en una fina y firme línea, Draco estaba preocupado; si además esa línea era apretada, estaba enfadado; si estaban entre abiertos y un poco húmedos, Draco deseaba algo; y cuando se los mordía ligeramente, Merlín sabe lo que estaría planeando…

—Les he dado fiesta a todos —dijo Draco, sirviendo una copa también para Harry—. Así mañana podemos dedicarnos a ultimar todos los detalles y preparar la cena sin prisas.

Harry tomó la copa que su pareja le tendía, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Draco sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

—Cierra la boca, Potter. Pareces bobo.

—Y me lo dices desde el cariño, por supuesto —ironizó Harry, sentándose con su copa en el sofá.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sería de ti si yo no me hubiera esforzado en pulir tus modales.

Harry se estiró y cruzó cuidadosamente los pies sobre la pulida y brillante superficie de la mesita de caoba que había frente al sofá, entre un jarrón de porcelana y varias figuritas de cristal en forma de dragón. Los labios de Draco se convirtieron en esa fina y firme línea que su compañero esperaba conseguir con aquella directa provocación, antes de preguntarle:

—Desde el cariño, ¿verdad?

—Siempre —sonrió Harry.

Draco suspiró con resignación, hizo aparecer un posavasos antes de dejar su copa sobre la mesita y decidió que era un buen momento para ir a buscar el móvil, que había olvidado en el bolsillo del abrigo, para ponerlo a recargar. Iba a darle tiempo a Harry para que sacara los pies de la mesa, antes de que él perdiera la paciencia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la bolsa abandonada junto al perchero. La recogió y volvió a la sala de estar.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, satisfecho de comprobar que los pies de Harry estaban donde debían estar: en el suelo.

—¡Ah! Ropa vieja —respondió el moreno, sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Para la Fundación?

Harry presidía una fundación que llevaba su nombre y que había empezado a funcionar poco después de la guerra. El héroe había hecho una generosa aportación para ponerla en marcha, pero ahora se nutría de donaciones privadas y también ministeriales. El hecho de que fuera Shacklebolt el Ministro de Magia había facilitado bastante las relaciones entre la Fundación de Harry y el Ministerio, éste último siempre propenso a inmiscuirse donde oliera a dinero. Hábilmente —y con la inestimable ayuda de Hermione, su actual directora ejecutiva—, Harry había impedido que las compensaciones económicas que se exigían a las familias mortífagas adineradas, como una manera más de purgar sus delitos, fueran a parar a las arcas del Ministerio y lo hicieran a las de la Fundación. En contrapartida, y en ausencia de un departamento de asuntos sociales en el Ministerio de Magia, la recién creada institución empezó a ocuparse de los huérfanos que se habían quedado sin hogar; creó becas para que ningún niño se quedara sin su educación en Hogwarts; gestionó ayudas para la reconstrucción de los negocios que habían quedado destruidos; buscó alojamiento para los que se habían quedado sin vivienda a la espera de encontrar la manera de edificar sus nuevas casas… Y fue en este último apartado donde Harry y Draco volvieron a encontrarse.

La familia Malfoy había salido bastante bien parada de la guerra, sobre todo, por el gesto de Narcisa Malfoy para con Harry, cuando mintió al Señor Oscuro sobre la muerte de éste en un momento crucial de la misma. Sin embargo, no fue el único miembro de la familia que faltó a la verdad para cubrir al héroe del mundo mágico mientras duró el conflicto. Tal vez fuera por el recuerdo del trance pasado aquel ya lejano día en la Mansión Malfoy, que Harry esperaba a Draco con una especial predisposición en la cita de negocios que había concertado con él y su padre. No obstante, el comportamiento del ex Slytherin fue distante y frío. Le dio la mano casi sin ganas y se sentó en silencio junto a su padre, quien llevó el peso de la conversación. Poco antes de despedirse, Lucius informó a Harry que sería con su hijo con quien debería tratar a partir de ese momento, ya que Draco iba a llevar toda la gestión de la construcción de las nuevas viviendas. La expresión del heredero de la familia Malfoy fue exactamente la misma que la de alguien que acabara de tragarse un gusarapo.

Durante las siguientes semanas Harry y Draco se vieron periódicamente, una vez a la semana. Y durante todas ellas el ex Slytherin mantuvo una expresión de permanente agonía. La construcción de unas cuantas casas era económicamente una minucia para los Malfoy, así que no podía ser por el dinero. Harry daba lo mejor de sí para ser amable y educado. Ni una sola vez mencionó nada sobre la guerra que pudiera causar algún malestar entre ellos, ni tampoco de su rivalidad en Hogwarts. No sirvió de mucho. Draco parecía cada vez más incómodo y tenso a medida que pasaban las semanas. Harry era incapaz de entender por qué.

Una mañana, después de examinar los planos definitivos de las casas de varias familias, cuya construcción iba a empezar inmediatamente, Harry se fijó de nuevo en un rollo algo más grande que Draco siempre llevaba en su bolsa de planos, pero que nunca sacaba. En realidad, una vez sí estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero, por el motivo que fuera, se arrepintió inmediatamente y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio. Harry lo identificaba fácilmente porque el pergamino, en lugar de ser de color marfil como los demás, era de un color salmón muy pálido.

—¿Y éste? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin, sacándolo de la bolsa.

Draco le miró sobresaltado, como si le hubiera pillado en falta.

—Es que no me lo has enseñado y…

—¡No tiene nada que ver con nuestro asunto! —el rubio se lo arrebató bruscamente de la mano.

Sorprendido, Harry se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—Está bien —le cortó Draco rápidamente—. Nos vemos la semana que viene, Potter.

Más sorprendido estuvo Harry la semana siguiente, cuando Draco, sin previo aviso, sacó el plano de color salmón pálido y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

—Mi padre compró estos terrenos hace dos o tres años —explicó, sin dirigir la mirada a Harry en ningún momento—. Se encuentran en un páramo salvaje, cerca de Exmoor. Es una de las regiones más bellas de Gran Bretaña. Profundos valles boscosos llenos de robles antiguos, aire puro y tranquilidad.

Estupefacto, Harry contempló el largo y delgado dedo que recorría lentamente la superficie del pergamino, parándose en las pequeñas crucecitas que había dibujadas en varios lugares. Pensó que, tal vez, todo lo vivido durante la guerra había acabado trastornando un poco el comportamiento de su ex compañero de escuela.

—Mi padre me los ha regalado para que haga con ellos lo que quiera —finalizó Draco.

—Oh…

Harry observó el leve rubor que cubría el habitualmente pálido rostro del rubio heredero. Y el extraño entusiasmo que podía percibirse en su voz.

—¿Ha sido tu cumpleaños? —preguntó.

—Mi cumpleaños es en junio, Potter.

—Ah…

Draco empezó a dar muestras de estar arrepintiéndose de su arrebato, pero antes de que pudiera recoger el plano y enrollarlo de nuevo, Harry se inclinó un poco más sobre él, para ver mejor las letras que habían llamado su atención.

—Oye… ¿ahí no dice… Valle de Godric?

El rubor en el rostro de Draco subió un poco más.

—¿Esos terrenos están en el Valle de Godric? —volvió a preguntar con incredulidad Harry.

—A las afueras, de hecho…

Draco le miró con cierta reserva. No había mago o bruja que no supiera lo que significaba ese pueblo para Harry Potter.

—¿Vas a construir allí?

—Todavía no lo sé —Draco dudó unos momentos antes de preguntar —¿quieres que lo haga?

—¿Construir? —el rubio asintió— No sé… el terreno es tuyo, ¿no?

Draco se mordió levemente el labio, considerando cómo sonaría lo que iba a decir:

—¿Te gustaría tener una casa allí?

Harry le miró con más detenimiento. Aquella conversación estaba tomando un cariz que no esperaba.

—Sí, claro que me gustaría —admitió—. Vivir en Grimmauld Place no me entusiasma demasiado.

Y la casa de sus padres estaba totalmente descartada.

Draco empezó a revolver en su bolsa de planos otra vez y saco un libreta grande de dibujo, que tendió a Harry.

—He hecho algunos bocetos —explicó, sin poder evitar que su voz transmitiera cierto nerviosismo.

Harry abrió la libreta. Para quedarse atónito una vez más. Una a una fue pasando todas las hojas. Eran dibujos de cottages, la típica casa de campo inglesa. Estaban hechos a lápiz o a carboncillo, sin faltarles ningún detalle.

—No sabía que dibujaras tan bien —reconoció admirado.

Pero se abstuvo de decirle que, en todo caso, hubiera esperado que dibujara mansiones, no cottages.

Draco sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Has dicho en serio lo de la casa? —preguntó Harry, volviendo a la primera hoja para ver todos los bocetos de nuevo.

—Sí —afirmó el rubio—. ¿Ves alguno que te guste? Si no, puedo dibujar una según tus indicaciones…

Harry cerró entonces el cuaderno y se quedó mirando a su ex compañero de escuela con cautela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué, qué? —cuestionó a su vez Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza, serio.

—Verás —dijo—, desde el principio tengo la impresión de que estas reuniones son una especie de dolor de muelas para ti. Y ahora, de repente, estás dispuesto a construirme una casa. A dibujármela a mi gusto, incluso.

Draco pareció recuperar entonces su ácida ironía.

—Pienso cobrártela, Potter —afirmó—. Tú no eres ningún desamparado de la guerra.

—Aun así.

Draco empezó a recoger el plano, con esa expresión tensa otra vez en su rostro, como si pensara que había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Después le arrebató con brusquedad la libreta, que Harry todavía tenía en las manos.

—Olvídalo —gruñó—. Ha sido un error.

Y se marchó sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Harry para decir nada más.

La siguiente semana, el sorprendido fue Draco, ya que además de Harry le esperaba también Hermione Granger.

—Harry me ha comentado que vas a construir en el Valle de Godric —dijo ella—. ¿Puedo ver los bocetos?

El ex Slytherin miró a Harry con resentimiento antes de responder:

—Dije que todavía no sabía que haría.

—Me preguntaste si me gustaría una casa allí —le recordó Harry.

—Y tú me demostrarte tu total desconfianza —apuntó ácidamente Draco.

—¿Puedo ver los bocetos, por favor? —insistió Hermione.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Draco agresivamente.

Sin embargo, ella no se alteró lo más mínimo.

—Ron y yo estamos buscando casa —dijo—. Un cottage en el Valle de Godric sería maravilloso.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo querría construírtelo, Granger? —preguntó Draco haciendo resurgir su antiguo tono desdeñoso.

—Porque si haces un buen trabajo con nuestras casas —respondió ella sin dudar, señalando a Harry y a sí misma—, el apellido Malfoy ganará muchos puntos, ¿no crees?

Draco no tan solo había acabado construyendo la casa de Ron y Hermione, sino también la de Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot, la de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas o la de Terry Boot y Susan Bones, entre otras. No obstante, su último proyecto había sido la más importante. El que le había dado más dolores de cabeza y le había desvelado noches enteras. Había reservado la parcela más hermosa para realizarlo. Y había hecho y rehecho los planos tantas veces que había llegado a perder la cuenta.

—¿Rehaciéndolo otra vez, Malfoy?

Draco levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta, Granger?

—Ni que el despacho fuera tuyo…

El rubio se limitó a menear la cabeza con una paciencia impensable tan solo tres años atrás.

—Tan mío como lo es el tuyo —respondió.

Hermione le sonrió, antes, algo impensable también. Harry había destinado parte de Grimmauld Place como sede de la Fundación, a falta de un lugar mejor hasta que encontrara uno más adecuado. Cuando Draco había empezado con el proyecto de la casa de los amigos de Harry, éste le había ofrecido uno de los salones de la ancestral mansión como despacho para que trabajara. Hermione y él lo hacían en otro. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, y de su insistencia en declarar que se trataba de algo provisional, Draco había acabado instalándose en ese salón y lo había hecho suyo. Desde allí trabajaba tanto en los proyectos de la Fundación como en los propios.

—A este paso a Harry le saldrán más canas de las que ya tiene esperando que termines con su casa —y añadió maliciosamente la bruja—: Y tú puede que te quedes calvo.

—Muy graciosa —Draco dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de molestia—. Granger, ¿puedes dejar de mirar por encima de mi hombro?

Hermione se rió y a continuación se sentó en la esquina de la mesa.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? —preguntó.

Draco detuvo el lápiz con fastidio. Aquella mañana se había levantando con la nariz tapada y un terrible dolor de cabeza. A pesar de que se había tomado una poción para el resfriado, no había mejorado mucho durante la mañana. Su paciencia para aguantar a Granger se encontraba bajo mínimos. Pero, si le hacía un poco de caso, tal vez la muy pesada le dejaría pronto tranquilo.

—¿El qué? —dijo por fin.

—Que esta casa no es solamente para él…

El rubio la miró como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

—Oh, vamos… —Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo—… que la policía no es tonta…

—¿Se lo has dicho a la policía muggle? —exclamó Draco con incredulidad, levantándose casi de un salto.

—Siéntate, Malfoy —Hermione empujó al joven otra vez en su asiento—. Solo es una forma de hablar…

Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia de verdad.

—Mira, Granger, déjame en paz. Lárgate a hacer las cosas que sea que haces y déjame a mí con las mías.

Hermione dio un gracioso saltito para bajar de la mesa y después se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, pero como Harry no lo sabe, creo que ya ha pensado con quien compartirla…

—Ya… —masculló Draco, deseando que se marchara de una maldita vez.

Pero Hermione sonrió candorosamente antes de decir:

—Conoces a mi cuñado Charlie, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, el cachas pelirrojo de la coleta, el que lleva un diente de dragón en la oreja y un colacuerno húngaro tatuado en su musculoso pecho, casualmente el mismo dragón al que Harry se enfrentó durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos… —Hermione sonrió de nuevo antes de decir en tono remilgado—: Que tengas un buen día, Malfoy.

A Draco le tembló el suelo debajo de los pies. Sí, el rubio ex Slytherin estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Desde mucho antes de lo que Hermione podría jamás imaginar. Y si conociera la circunstancia con la cual Draco tenía su fantasía más recurrente a la hora de pajearse, seguramente a la pobre chica le daría un pasmo. A él mismo le avergonzaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era su más oscuro secreto. Sin embargo, Potter no había demostrado tener ningún interés por él. No al menos el tipo de interés que a Draco le gustaría obtener. Harry se comportaba de forma amable, incluso afable; siempre escuchaba sus sugerencias y en no pocas ocasiones las ponía en práctica, aunque fuera en asuntos que no tenía nada que ver con su competencia. Hasta bromeaban a veces. Bueno, Harry bromeaba y Draco trataba de relajarse y seguirle la corriente. Pero siempre se sentía tan tenso cuando el moreno de ojos verdes andaba cerca… Era otra de las cosas que no podía evitar. Consideraba que Harry estaba fuera de su alcance. Tal vez por eso, inconscientemente, entretenía tanto el proyecto de su casa. Porque cuando lo terminara, se habrían terminado también esos ratos a solas en los que empezaban hablando de la distribución de la sala de estar y acababan conversando un poco de todo. Cuando Draco lograba aflojarse lo suficiente como para que su tono fuera más sosegado de lo habitual y conseguía olvidarse de quién era él y quién era Harry. Lo que Draco nunca llegó a plantearse por aquel entonces, era por qué Harry tampoco parecía tener ninguna prisa en que el proyecto de su cottage avanzara.

Malhumorado, Draco volvió a coger el lápiz y empezó a redistribuir una vez más la sala de estar, maldiciendo en su fuero interno a Charlie Weasley.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿tienes un momento?

Draco detuvo a tiempo su lengua al darse cuenta de que era Harry quien estaba entrando en su pequeño feudo.

—Claro, dime.

Harry parecía un poco nervioso.

—Esta noche tengo una cena —empezó a explicar—. Una de esas largas y aburridas que tanto odio…

Draco se reclino un poco en su sillón, esbozando una sonrisa burlona antes de decir:

—Cuanto lo siento.

—Ya, se te ve en la cara —Harry hizo una pequeña mueca y después se rascó la cabeza con aire inocente—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme…

Draco se enderezó, tal vez con demasiada celeridad, en su asiento.

—… a no ser que ya tengas planes… —añadió Harry.

—¿Charlie Weasley está ocupado?

Harry le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Charlie Weasley? Que yo sepa está en Rumanía…

Draco frunció el ceño, mientras empezaba a maldecir mentalmente a Hermione Granger.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, a pesar de todo.

Harry le miró extrañado y después un poco molesto.

—Mira, si no quieres acompañarme, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Draco se recompuso rápidamente.

—No, sí, quiero decir que no me importa hacerlo.

Harry y Draco nunca fueron a esa cena. Para las siete de la tarde de ese día Draco tenía tanta fiebre que temblaba dentro de su elegante smoking, a pesar de la gruesa capa con la que se abrigaba. Harry se había negado a asistir al evento —y esta vez había encontrado una buena excusa—, y había convencido a Draco de que lo mejor que podía hacer era meterse en la cama. Draco había opuesto poca resistencia. Por una parte, sentía que estaba perdiendo su mejor oportunidad con Harry; por otra, no creía poder mantenerse en pie mucho rato más, a pesar de toda la voluntad que estaba poniendo en ello. Preocupado, Harry había insistido en que se quedara en Grimmauld Place aquella noche, porque era muy triste estar enfermo y solo —Lucius y Narcisa se encontraban en Roma en aquel momento— y mucho más depender de los cuidados de un elfo doméstico. Draco tampoco se había resistido demasiado a la sugerencia; lo justo para no parecer excesivamente predispuesto.

No recordaba nada de la primera noche y no mucho de los días siguientes. Había despertado una mañana doliéndole todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero calentito y confortablemente arropado. Llevaba puesto un horroroso pijama de franela de color rojo, lleno de pequeñas escobas. Pero era suave y cálido. Y lo mejor de todo era que pertenecía a Harry. La habitación olía a eucalipto y enebro, y Draco comprobó que podía respirar bastante bien por la nariz. Descubrir que su anfitrión dormía a su lado, encima del cobertor envuelto en una manta, fue una agradable e inesperada sorpresa. Jamás había tenido al causante de sus cuitas tan al alcance de la mano. Harry parecía más joven cuando dormía. Tal vez porque su ceño no se arrugaba continuamente por culpa de todos los problemas que tenía que resolver al frente de la Fundación. Incluso tenía un pequeño mechón blanco justo detrás de la oreja izquierda. Pero Draco estaba convencido que ese mechón no tenía nada que ver con sus preocupaciones actuales, sino con los últimos momentos de la guerra. También creía que Harry se preocupaba demasiado por los demás y poco por sí mismo. Granger se lo decía continuamente y, sin que sirviera de precedente, Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. La entretenida contemplación terminó abruptamente cuando Harry abrió inesperadamente los ojos y le sonrió.

—Hola —susurró el moreno— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien —la voz de Draco sonó todavía un poco ronca—. ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, al parecer demasiado cómodo como para moverse todavía.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco—, no quería causarte problemas…

Harry negó con una mano mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo con la otra.

—En realidad eres un enfermo muy dócil —afirmó—. Ha sido muy fácil cuidarte.

Extendió la mano y apartó el rubio flequillo para posarla sobre la frente de Draco.

—Ya no tienes fiebre.

Harry se estiró con pereza y después se incorporó.

—Prepararé el desayuno. ¿Chocolate caliente y bizcochos?

Draco estaba tan hipnotizado por aquella especie de intimidad que parecían haber adquirido sin que él hubiera podido ser consciente de ello, que solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza. Media hora después, Harry entraba de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de humeante chocolate y un plato con bizcochos.

—Será mejor que hoy todavía te quedes en cama —aconsejó el ex Gryffindor—. La gripe está siendo muy virulenta este año —explicó—. Ron también está en cama con bastante fiebre y lo mismo Ginny y el señor Weasley. Medio Callejón Diagon está cerrado y en San Mungo no dan abasto.

—No quisiera seguir molestado… —murmuró Draco.

—No molestas.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. Draco empezaba a tener la sensación de que durante aquellos días se había perdido algo importante.

—Siento que tengas que pasarte el día de Navidad en cama —lamentó Harry con un pequeño mohín.

—¿Navidad? —graznó el enfermo, sorprendido.

Joder, ¿cuántos días había estado atontado por la fiebre?

—No te preocupes, mandé una lechuza a tus padres. Como no podías reunirte con ellos, siguen en Roma. Pero te esperan para Año Nuevo.

—Er… gracias…

Aquello era hilarante, pensó Draco. Harry Potter mandando lechuzas a sus padres… Observó detenidamente como el moreno hundía un bizcocho en el chocolate y después lo devoraba con fruición. No parecía contrariado, ni siquiera triste por haberle estropeado su Navidad. Draco imaginó que tendría planes con sus amigos, con la familia Weasley. Sin embargo, el ex Gryffindor parecía la mar de contento. Feliz, incluso. Comieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que, de pronto, Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco y soltó:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el rubio asintió— ¿De verdad te gusto?

Draco estuvo a punto de meterse el bizcocho por la nariz.

—¿Qué? —logró preguntar.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry delataba el nerviosismo que sentía.

—La fiebre te ha hecho delirar un poco —descubrió.

Los ojos de Draco le miraron horrorizados.

—¿De verdad te gusto, Draco? —volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez en un tono más ansioso.

Durante unos segundos, Draco no supo qué contestar. La cabeza le dio vueltas como esa noche, cuando finalmente se metió en la cama y la fiebre le hizo perder el mundo de vista. ¿Qué coño habría soltado por su maldita bocaza? Por otro lado, ¿qué mejor oportunidad? Decidió hacer un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, no muy definido por si Potter le salía con que, sintiéndolo mucho, no era del mismo parecer. Slytherin prevenido, vale por dos, se dijo. ¡Y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera! A Harry, quien parecía haber estado conteniendo el aire mientras esperaba su respuesta, le bastó ese amago de asentimiento para soltarlo ruidosamente y exclamar:

—¡Joder, menos mal! Hermione no paraba de decírmelo, pero yo no la creía, ¿sabes? Tu siempre te muestras tan… no sé… distante… Y yo no me atrevía a insinuarte nada porque pensaba que, como mínimo, ibas a maldecirme. No estaba seguro de que también te gustaran los hombres. A pesar de que Hermione insistía en que siempre me mirabas el culo… —Harry se rió tontamente, de puro nerviosismo, y Draco se juró tener cuatro palabritas con Granger— Tampoco es que yo lo haya proclamado a los cuatro vientos, quiero decir, ya sabes, no es que me avergüence ni nada de eso, pero ya estoy harto de aparecer en la primera página de El Profeta. Creo que…

Draco, conteniendo su propio entusiasmo, decidió que había llegado el momento de detener aquel eufórico discurso y que Potter le dejara meter baza.

—Potter… Harry… respira —el moreno enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas—, me gustas y te gusto —Draco esbozó la primera sonrisa de muchas—, creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro para los dos.

Harry asintió, un poco avergonzado de su perorata. Pero se notaba a la legua que acababa de quitarse un gran peso de encima.

—Más vale que te libres de esta gripe pronto —advirtió alegremente al ocupante de su cama—, porque me muero de ganas de besarte, Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez no había sido tan romántico como Draco había imaginado o Harry hubiera deseado, pero funcionó. Y desde entonces habían vivido muchas Navidades juntos. Habían celebrado casi un igual número de cenas de Nochebuena en su hogar y habían tenido un montón de tranquilas y románticas mañanas de Navidad. Lo que nunca había hecho Harry era traerse a casa ropa vieja para la Fundación.

—No, es mía —respondió Harry a la pregunta realizada anteriormente por su compañero—. Resulta que Hermione la tenía guardada en su desván junto a un montón de cosas viejas de cuando la guerra —_la muy loca_, concluyó para sí mismo.

Draco abrió la bolsa, más que nada por curiosidad. Unos pantalones tejanos, una camiseta negra, una camisa tejana y una chaqueta de pana azul oscuro. Después miró a Harry, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Esta es la ropa que llevabas… —Draco tragó saliva antes de continuar—… ese día en la mansión…

Harry supo exactamente a qué día se estaba refiriendo Draco, pero ya era esperar mucho que se acordara de qué ropa llevaba puesta cuando les atraparon esos malditos carroñeros y les llevaron a la mansión Malfoy.

—¿De veras? —se encogió de hombros— De todas formas creo que voy a tirarla…

—¡No! —Draco se sorprendió y avergonzó de su propia reacción— Quiero decir… que es un recuerdo…

Harry se rió.

—Oh, vamos Draco, ¡vaya recuerdo! La loca de tu tía sujetándome y yo de rodillas ante ti esperando que no me…

Harry se calló de repente, observando el intenso rubor que poco a poco iba cubriendo el rostro de Draco. Éste empezó a guardar rápidamente la ropa, que inconscientemente había estado acariciado, en el interior de la bolsa.

—Tienes razón —dijo el rubio sin mirar a su compañero—, es mejor tirarla. Solamente es ropa vieja.

Sin embargo, a Harry no se le había escapado ningún detalle: la extraña expresión en la cara de Draco al reconocer la ropa; la forma en que la había apretado entre sus manos, con una especia de veneración y añoranza; el intenso sonrojo que había evaporado su palidez cuando, al sentir sus ojos sobre él, pareció temer que le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento… fuera cual fuere…

Al día siguiente, Harry intentó sacar el tema de la ropa de nuevo, pero Draco se hizo el despistado y no se dejó atrapar con sus preguntas. Aunque no entendía el porqué, para el moreno fue cada vez más evidente que Draco debía tener una especie de fetiche con esa ropa. Sobre todo por el esfuerzo que ponía en mostrarse totalmente desinteresado en ella, cuando la noche anterior casi pierde la compostura cuando insinuó que iba a tirarla. Sin lugar a dudas, Draco era un gran amante, mucho más desinhibido en la cama que él. Pero paradójicamente muy reservado en ocasiones, como si temiera parecer ridículo o resultar patético si expresaba lo que realmente sentía. Harry decidió darle una tregua mientras disfrutaban de la cena de Nochebuena junto a su familia y amigos. Pero su compañero le conocía muy poco si pensaba que iba a olvidarse tan fácilmente del asunto…

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando Draco apagaba las últimas luces de la planta baja. La cena había ido bien. Tan bien como se podía esperar de invitados tan dispares: sus padres y los Weasley, los amigos de Harry y los suyos. Pero ya tenían la suficiente experiencia como para saber que nadie intentaría sacar el pie de la maceta y el comportamiento de todos sería amable y educado. Tal vez algún día conseguirían que fuera incluso relajado y alegre… O eso solía decir Harry, mucho más optimista que él a ese respecto. Subió las escaleras con aire cansado, deseando acostarse en su mullida cama al calor de su compañero. Habían guardado un par de regalos para dárselos mutuamente la mañana de Navidad, como hacían siempre. Se levantarían tarde, desayunarían tarde, abrirían sus regalos y después seguramente volverían a la cama para retozar hasta la hora de comer. Draco sonrió ante la perspectiva.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, iluminada tenuemente por el fuego que ardía en la pequeña chimenea.

—¿Harry? —preguntó extrañado.

Un pequeño movimiento junto a la chimenea llamó su atención. Una pequeña figura entró dentro del círculo de luz que creaban las llamas.

—¿Harry? —volvió a preguntar Draco, sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a latir más de prisa.

Se acercó despacio, adivinando antes de poder verlos claramente, la chaqueta de pana azul marino y los pantalones tejanos. Dejó escapar un jadeo de emoción. Arrodillado ante él, Harry vestía la misma ropa que aquel día en la mansión Malfoy. Pero, gracias a Merlín había decidido pasar del hechizo que le deformó el rostro. Así que dos ojos verdes y brillantes alzaron la mirada hacia él, entregándole silenciosamente la llave de aquel viejo cajón en el que Draco había guardado su secreta fantasía. Harry no era precisamente una persona sumisa en ningún aspecto de su vida y ese era precisamente uno de los alicientes de su convivencia. Porque Draco tampoco lo era. El rubio tembló de anticipación ante la evidencia de lo que Harry le estaba ofreciendo. Extendió la mano y apartó con reverencia el negro flequillo hasta dejar al descubierto la pálida cicatriz en forma de rayo. Después la resiguió lentamente con el dedo, como si ésta ejerciera sobre él una terrible fascinación.

—Sabía que eras tú —susurró—. Lo supe desde el principio.

Harry hizo lo posible para no sonreír.

—Lo sé —reconoció.

—Shhhhh… —el dedo de Draco se deslizó suavemente por el rostro de Harry hasta llegar a sus labios—, no hables…

El rubio permaneció también en silencio durante unos instantes, dedicándose a acariciar lentamente los labios de su compañero. Harry cerró los ojos, centrando toda su atención en sentir ese dedo. Hasta que la voz de Draco se elevó, algo nerviosa, sobre el crujir de los leños en la chimenea.

—El miedo, la presión y las hormonas a veces pueden llevarte a tener extraños deseos, ¿sabes?

Como en aquel momento, Harry no llevaba puestas sus gafas. Draco notó cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, tratando de enfocarle mejor. ¡Merlín bendito! Estaba a punto de confesar su deseo más inconfesable; el que había guardado durante años y, antes de convivir con Harry, alimentado sus íntimos momentos de auto placer en la cama o en la ducha.

—Y yo desee que cuando ese hechizo terminara —acarició de nuevo la mejilla de Harry, la que había estado hinchada y deformada ese ya lejano día—, siguieras de rodillas frente a mí. Solo para mí.

Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y se inclinó un poco, como si tuviera intención de besarle. Pero no lo hizo. Esta vez su voz salió un poco sofocada cuando confesó:

—Me puse tan duro solo de pensarlo que también deseé poder gritarle a mi padre que se callara y dejara de decir estupideces.

La nuez de Harry subió y bajo ostensiblemente, concediendo a su compañero una pequeña pista sobre cuánto le estaba excitando todo aquello también a él. Los tejanos empezaban a apretarle un poco. Quería que Draco siguiera hablándole en aquel tono sedoso y a ratos deliciosamente avergonzado, y que le contara hasta el menor detalle de su tan bien guardado deseo. Al mismo tiempo, anhelaba bombardearle a preguntas, pero estaba decidido a morderse la lengua. Aquella era la fantasía de Draco, su regalo especial de Navidad, y no pensaba estropeársela.

—Deseaba, Merlín, deseaba… —por un momento, Draco pareció ahogarse con su propia saliva—… deseaba…

Todavía sujetando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, Draco lo llevó hasta su entrepierna, apretándolo un poco contra ella.

—… que me acariciaras por encima del pantalón primero, con la boca…

Harry así lo hizo, delicadamente, oprimiendo sus labios sobre la dura erección que se adivinaba debajo.

—… y después me abrieras la bragueta y…

Draco observó, muy excitado, como Harry empezaba a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones y después bajaba la cremallera muy despacio, dejando a la vista parte del slip de color negro que llevaba ese día. Entonces Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, esperando instrucciones para el siguiente paso.

—¿Estas duro? —le preguntó Draco, encendido.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y esa confirmación pareció llevar al rubio a un nuevo nivel de enardecimiento.

—Bájame los pantalones —jadeó.

Harry sonrió. Por lo visto Draco había entrado ya de pleno en su fantasía porque sus palabras no habían sido un "deseaba", sino una orden. Cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, su compañero le detuvo.

—Todavía no. Mordisquea despacio… suavemente…

La boca de Harry se posó sobre la húmeda superficie del slip y resiguió con ella la palpitante erección de Draco. El rubio gruñó de pura desesperación. Apartó bruscamente la cabeza de Harry y se bajó él mismo la única prenda que separaba su polla de la boca caliente y experta de su compañero. Harry se humedeció los labios, tan ansioso por cumplir con el resto de su papel como lo estaba Draco.

—Mi polla, en tu boca —ordenó Draco con la voz constreñida, enronquecida de deseo.

Harry obedeció sin dilación. Draco tenía un pene largo y no excesivamente grueso, perfecto. Harry sabía dónde y cómo lamer, cuándo succionar, dónde apretar un poco más hasta enloquecer a su compañero. Al poco rato, Draco se corría duramente en la boca de Harry con un grito salvaje de liberación. Harry jamás le había oído gritar de esa forma. Jadeante, con la piel de su cara bañada en un rojo tan intenso que parecía a punto de morir de un sofoco, el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su compañero. Le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Harry, con los ojos cerrados y apretados, tratando de que éste no se diera cuanta de la profunda emoción que le embargaba en ese momento.

—Gracias… —susurró.

Harry acarició con ternura la rubia cabeza, deslizando sus dedos despacio entre las platinadas hebras.

—Ha sido un placer —susurró a su vez. Después preguntó—: ¿Desde cuando?

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Desde cuando me deseabas?

Draco meditó detenidamente su respuesta. Después abandonó su cómoda posición para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos. Le besó suavemente antes de reconocer:

—No lo sé exactamente. Pero ese día en la mansión, cuando deseé que me la chuparas a pesar de esa grotesca cara que Granger te había dejado, supe que estaba perdido —Draco sonrió antes de besar nuevamente los deliciosos labios de su compañero—. O enfermo —añadió—. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede desear semejante cosa de alguien que parece un fenómeno de feria y tiene el preocupante sobrenombre de _El Indeseable Número Uno_?

Harry negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose decepcionado.

—Acabas de estropear el momento, Malfoy.

—¿Me resarciría confesar que me enamoré de ti como un colegial?

Harry trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

—En realidad —dijo—, si las cosas hubieran sido como debieran, hubiéramos sido un par de colegiales…

—Más a mi favor…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que era inútil seguir con aquella conversación. Draco acabaría llevándole a su terreno y él no sacaría nada en limpio.

—Está bien —llevó la mano de su compañero hasta su propia entrepierna y apretó—, aún tenemos un problema pendiente de resolver.

—Ya veo… —Draco sonrió lascivamente y preguntó ya sin ningún tipo de turbación—: ¿Puedo atarte? —la boca de Harry se abrieron exageradamente, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra— De hecho, es la segunda parte de mi fantasía…

Mientras yacía en el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, con pantalones y calzoncillos a la altura de las rodillas, en los escasos momentos en que era capaz de hilvanar algún pensamiento coherente, Harry lamentaba que Draco hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en hacer realidad su más oscuro deseo. 

**FIN**


End file.
